Deborah Finch and the lollipops of doom
by Psycogirl
Summary: Read it and find out! note: Its probably going to be offensive towards Griffindors. sorry!
1. Well, aren't you a bucket of sunshine!

7:00  
hm... Am I forgetting something?   
I know there was something important...  
'DEBORAHHHH!!!!! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE OR YOU WILL MISS THE TRAIN!'  
Oh. yeah. I forgot. It's the first of September, isn't it.  
  
7:30  
Now am dressed,  
but my hair is like something from Alien. (That's a muggle movie)  
  
8:00  
Eating breakfast.  
  
8:30  
God, I hate floo powder.   
I'm -so- glad I brought my hair   
straighteners and maximum hold wax!  
  
9:00  
Phew, Finally on the bus. Those stupid muggles   
kept staring at me in the underground...  
I think it was because I decided to wear my school robes...  
err. Well I didn't want to change on the train,  
or one of those pervy teachers might stare. Perverts.  
  
9:15  
Someone is coming into the train thingie where I am sitting...  
9:16  
OHMYGOD! HE IS THE HOTTEST GUY IVE EVER SEEN!  
9:17  
Be calm, Deb, be calm! Just try to act normal!  
'Kyaoooa!' I say.  
9:18  
Oh poo. I just said a nonsensical word.Darn.  
  
9:19  
Kill meeeee.....  
  
9:20  
Don't you just hate awkward silences?  
  
'Err. Hello. I'm Draco Malfoy.   
I'm very pleased to meet you.   
You must be Deborah Finch,   
My father told me that there was a Beauxbatons girl transferring,  
because he is a school councillor and he knows.' He says.   
He is so cute when he is saying stuff!  
I hear a voice that sounds like me   
(Because it IS me, funnily enough) say:  
'Yeah that's me. I didn't enjoy it there,   
there was one teacher who was a right cow,   
And I was sick of all the French girls called Annette and Chartreuse.  
Their accents were SO annoying.'  
Well, that is true. I only went there because Grandma made me go,   
but now she has popped her wrinkly clogs,   
I don't have to go to a stupid French school.  
  
9:25  
I'm staring at Draco  
  
9:27  
Draco is staring at Me.  
  
9:29  
This WOULD be romantic if it weren't for   
those Neanderthals flicking Bertie Botts at each other.  
  
9:30  
'Hey I think we should go to a different compartment....'   
Draco says as a bean hits me in the eye.   
'Uh... yeah. Nng!' God, his hair is so sexy. It's... rawrness.  
  
9:33  
We are searching for an empty compartment.  
We walked through one, which had a bunch of people in it  
and they all gave me really dirty looks.  
'Well, aren't you all a bucket of sunshine!'   
I smirked at them as they gave me death stares.  
'You know, your faces will stick like that!'  
  
9:40  
Draco found an empty compartment and we sat down.  
He said he hopes I get to be in slytherin,  
because I could give him a laugh watching   
Me take the crap out of Griffindors.   
Awwwwww! so sweet when he gives compliments.  
It was a compliment, right?  
I said I hoped so too, and if I got into Griffindor   
(death stare capital of Hogwarts!)  
I'd kill myself because Griffindors were so boring and pathetic.  
  
10:00  
Draco and I talked about ourselves for a while...  
He likes a lot of things that I do, like Horse riding,  
Classical music (uh huh. go figure.), Rock music,  
and we also both love silk clothing,   
and eating lollipops (lollipops of dooooom!)  
  
10:20  
It is really cliché.... but I feel like I've   
connected with Draco, even in such a short time...  
  
10:25  
He said he likes my hair!   
'I like it, its different. I think girls with the same...  
shoulder-length, poker-straight hair are so... boring!'  
(My hair is... short. haha.   
think Kelly Osbourne in her video for 'papa don't preach'.  
Only my hair is black. Not pink. Pink is for Barbies)  
  
10:30  
I'm trying to act normal. I hope I don't start drooling.  
  
10:40  
He told me I should probably sleep for a while,   
as the journey ahead is very long.  
  
11:00  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...................  
  
4:30  
I woke up and I realised that when I was asleep,   
I was lying on Draco... He is still asleep.  
He looks so perfect asleep...  
  
4:35  
Why did I take a photo?  
I am a sick, sick person!  
Clever Idea though.  
  
4:40  
And he -IS- hot, too.  
  
5:00  
'You took your time waking up!' I say.  
'-yawn- I didn't get much sleep though.   
I was travelling from my holiday in Cyprus and I had floo-lag.'  
'Oh, right.' I say like a complete fruitcake.  
  
5:20  
I remain a complete brainless fruitcake   
and he is talking about beaches and stuff.  
I really hope he can't tell that I'm trying to mentally undress him!  
  
5:30  
'We're here!' he says with a smile,  
and kisses me on the cheek.   
That is the future father of my babies, I think to myself.  
  
6:00  
Standing here looking stupid,   
on a stupid stage, being stupidly embarrassed.  
I caught Dracos' eye and he smiled at Me.  
  
'Lylini, Karen!' McGonagall shouts.  
what kind of a name is Lylini? hehehe...  
'Griffindoooor!!!!!!!!' the hat shouts.  
Err. A hat that shouts? That's. different...  
  
6:05  
The weird old guy Dumbledore is rabbiting on about me....  
  
6:10  
Oh god. Its my turn to be sorted.  
  
They sat me down on this rickety stool and shoved a hat on my head.  
Oh god! my hair! It will get messed up! someone will PAY for this!  
  
6:15  
I think the hat ran out of batteries....  
  
6:20  
Er... its been 10 minutes.... SORT ME ALREADY, DARNIT!!!!!!  
  
6:30  
SLYTHERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Woo hoo! I sat down in the vacant seat next to Draco.  
He is such a hottie... This girl, Pansy...   
well, she looked pretty miffed when I sat down...  
Well, she can think again if she wants Draco!  
He is -mine- -all mine-!  
  
7:00  
Eating dessert with Draco...   
We are sharing an ice-cream sundae...  
Or did I imagine that?  
Yes, I did. not to worry.  
  
7:30  
Talking with Draco in the common room.  
He says that the best lesson is potions,  
because it's funny to watch Longbottom...  
Never get his potions right.   
In fact, Longbottom seems to be a fire hazard.  
  
8:00  
I really think Draco might want me to be his girlfriend...  
I hope its not just because I am the new girl...  
I already had a first year trying to grope my ass...  
Good job I slapped him instead of using the curse my big sister taught me...  
  
8:30  
Draco said he was tired, so he is going to bed.  
He stopped me before we went to our rooms and kissed Me.  
I didn't pull away, and kissed him back.  
'Goodnight Draco.' I say in a relatively sane way, and enter my room.  
  
9:00  
Oh My God! I just snogged a sex god!  
  
9:30  
nuh-night!  
  
10:00  
zzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzz...................  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, This is my first fic, and I hope to continue it...   
If you can't tell, It is inspired by a story by 'Chasing Snape is my hobby'  
A cookie to who guesses which one!  
Please review! It makes me happeeeeee.....  
  
The characters, except me and my family,   
and Zylini, Karen, and Annette and Chartreuse,  
belong to J.K. Rowling, Unfortunately.  
She even owns Draco, which I don't think is very fair.  
I want him all for mahself!  
  
Shameless plug: www.ashime.net for my page   
or www.livejournal.com/~heavenztearz for my journal.  
Review! please! 


	2. Damnit! I'm lost, and I need to pee!

~chapter 2~  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Hogwarts. Or chars invented by J.K Rowling. Damnit.  
I do own: Me, My family, Prof. Callaghan, my owl, Pierce, Draco Flakes,   
Brian the french frog, Zylini Karen, Annette and Chartreuse,   
this fan fic, and the lollipops of doom of course.  
  
Hi, Its me again! I got a review!   
she didnt really talk about the story,   
but who am I to complain? ITS A REVIEW, DARNIT!  
Okay, random insaneness aside, here is the story!  
Yay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
6:00 AM  
-Yawn- I had a weird dream last night.  
I can never remember dreams though...  
  
6:15 AM  
I think Draco may have been involved...  
  
6:25 AM  
No, I know Draco was involved...  
  
6:40 AM  
I tried to get to sleep, but I couldnt.  
So there. Its too early for breakfast,  
so I'm gonna go down to the common room   
and check out my schedule for today.  
  
7:00 AM  
1st lesson  
Divination  
Prof. Trelawney  
Ravenclaws  
  
2nd lesson  
Charms  
Prof. Flitwick  
Hufflepuffs  
  
-Breaktime-  
  
3rd lesson  
Defence against the dark arts  
Prof. Callaghan  
Hufflepuffs  
  
-Lunch-  
  
4th lesson  
Potions  
Prof. Snape  
Griffindors  
  
5th lesson  
History of magic  
Prof. Binns  
Ravenclaws  
  
6th lesson  
Transfiguration  
Prof. Mc.Gonagall  
Griffindors  
  
7:15 AM  
Hm. That looks so interesting.   
I am simply bursting with exitement.  
  
7:30 AM  
Well, I'm off to eat breakfast.  
lalalalala....  
  
7:40 AM  
Eating breakfast.  
Hm. not sure whether or not   
you are supposed to have four-course   
meals for breakfast...  
I very politely left the table and went  
to the kitchens to ask for some cereal.  
  
8:00 AM  
Woah! how many frickin elves do they gots?  
They all came up to me asking me what I desired.  
Well I desire Draco... hehe.   
But he isnt a cereal... hehe.   
I'll ask them for some Draco Flakes. hehe.  
  
8:15 AM  
Draco Flakes actually exist!  
They are sugary and yet fruity. mmmm...  
  
8:20 AM  
I think I may have a Draco Flakes addiction.  
  
8:30 AM  
Went back to the common room to   
get ready for Divination.  
Draco said that my owl came in,  
and he handed me a huge package.  
(no not THAT kind of package, you perverts!)  
'you brought this all the way to the   
common room?'I said.  
'Well, Kind of. I got Crabbe to do it.'   
He says like a sexy hot hottie.  
'Same difference.' I say like a carp.  
  
8:35 AM  
Took it to my room with Draco.  
(hey I hear that in Griffindor   
you have to share and boys   
arent allowed in! hahaha...)  
We unwrapped the parcel carefully   
and then I opened the letter.  
  
'Dearest Deborah,  
Please accept these gifts as a token   
of what you have done for me in the past.  
Eternally yours,  
Pierce'  
  
oh no. Pierce was my ex boyfriend.   
We broke up just before I left Beauxbatons.  
But I love someone else now,   
and nothing can change that,  
not even gifts.  
Gifts are still cool though.  
lets see what he sent me.  
  
Wow. he sent me a lot.  
I know he is rich,   
but this must have cost a lot.   
does he really still have feelings for me?  
  
I got some pretty clothes,  
including, to my embarrassment   
as draco is here, lots of underwear,  
and I got chocolates, roses,   
the latest broom (I love quidditch!),  
a lot of cuddly toys,   
and some other random stuff.  
This is so sweet of him!  
Maybe we can still be friends,   
but I have Draco now,   
so I dont need a boyfriend.  
Unless they dont mind sharing!  
  
Draco said: 'Who is Pierce?'  
'He was my best friend in Beauxbatons.  
We did go out for a while but it didnt   
work out. we are just good friends now.  
At least, I think we are...  
I think the distance would be a problem anyway.'  
Draco seems a little pissed off...  
  
9:00 AM  
Divination.  
I'm sitting here looking at a pile of   
goop in the bottom of a cup. hm.  
I have an Idea to get me good marks.  
Worked in my last school anyway.  
I stare at the wall as if in a trance,  
then begin to shake a whole lot.  
hehe. Its fun to pretend I'm good at this.  
A let out a piercing shriek then   
fake-faint on the floor. hehe. Its working.  
'Whats wrong, Deborah!? What did you see?'  
Says prof Trelawney. hehe.  
I pretend to wake from my trance   
then mutter stuff to myself.  
hehe. I look like a crazy person.  
'I saw... death... pain... loss...   
and something much worse than all of those...'  
bwahaha. I should seriously be an actress.  
She is buying it.   
'Of course... I knew someone would see   
something but I didnt expect it would be you...'  
  
10:00 AM  
she bought it. I got top marks and   
she wants to see me at break to read my tarot.   
har har.  
  
Charms  
I am such a darned genious.  
Draco is amazed at my skill to   
trick that old bat, and to charm a   
frog into being able to speak perfect french.  
I will call him Brian. Brian the french frog.  
  
Brian has eaten all of the other frogs' legs.  
oops. I gave him french taste for food, too.  
He better not look in a mirror.  
  
11:00  
Breaktime  
Damn, I have to go for that tarot thingie.  
I told Draco I would meet him in the common room,  
Then left for the tower.   
I eventually got there,   
with the help of some of the portraits.  
One of them said that they knew my mother,  
Which I dont doubt, as she came here.  
Dad went to Beauxbatons like Grandmother.  
  
11:05 AM  
In Trelawney's classroom.  
'I felt your presence, miss Deborah.  
you are here for the tarot reading?  
I hope it will help you understand what you saw.'  
'yes, thankyou, Proffessor. I think I will need to  
do that... I saw a lot of bad things, scary... er. things.  
First, I saw a big black horse,   
with red roses arond its neck,  
Then... I saw... I... saw... Harry... Potter... and... I...  
I'm sorry, Proffessor, this is very hard for me... it...   
it was Horrible! ...but then that is what they say,  
Isnt it? the truth of the future is horrible.'  
Hehe. I used this on my old divination teacher.  
She was lapping it up. Im so good.  
'I think that you may have the makings of a true seer,  
Deborah. Now go. Draco Malfoy is waiting for you.'  
Hey how did she know that?  
  
11:15  
Common Room  
'Hey Draco. hehe. That old bat just lapped it all up.'  
'What did you say?'  
'That the apocalypse was upon us   
...and that Potter would die very soon.   
A nice touch, Dont you think?'  
'Haha... very good...'  
'Come with me, I want to show you something.'  
  
11:20 AM  
Only 10 mins before the end of break...  
My Bedroom  
I told Draco to close his eyes   
and I dressed in something my Mother gave me.  
It is a silver and green embroidered silk gown that has been   
passed down the female line in our family for centuries.  
It has spells put on it so that steel cannot break it,  
and spells cannot penetrate it either.  
'Wow... you look amazing.'  
'Thankyou. My mother gave it to me...   
she was going to give it as an engagement gift,  
but she... she died. I lived with my Father   
and his Mother, but she had a heart condition and also died.'  
'I'm... I'm so sorry. I had no idea...'  
'Its alright. You didnt know.'  
I sat next to him on my sofa and kissed him.  
'Thankyou for caring, Draco.'  
'We better get to Defence Against the Dark Arts.'  
  
11:30 AM  
Defence Against the Dark Arts  
Woah. Prof. Callaghan is...  
Yep. He's... he's a catboy.  
Uh huh. Hes pretty cute, too...  
But Draco is better.  
I think.  
  
'Hello, everyone! I am Proffessor Callaghan,   
Your new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher.  
You will probably notice that I have a tail.  
This is because I am half Catboy.   
I have catboy blood on my mothers' side.  
I also have the power to turn into a cat,  
as all cat-people are animagi from birth.  
let me demonstrate.' he said,   
Before turning into a cute fluffy kitty-cat.  
'AAaaawwwwwwww!!!!' all of the girls say.  
  
We are learning about how animagi often have   
special immunity against certain curses,  
Or have powers like healing.  
'You see, class, some animagi have the power to turn  
into mystical creatures such as phoenixes,   
which can heal people with their tears,  
or into unicorns, which cant't be killed by magic,  
and have incredible speed. So animagi can be   
considered the most powerful Wizards out there.   
Now read page 16 on how animagi influenced  
the first and second muggle world wars.'  
  
12:30 PM  
Lunch...  
mmm. they have yummy food at lunch.  
I ate some and then I went for a walk in the grounds.  
  
...  
Okay, Im lost.  
I saw this really pretty forest,   
And I made sure I kept to the paths, but...  
Damnit. I'm lost, and I need to pee.  
'Accio Lightwing 303!' (thats a broom, duh.)  
Ow. bad plan. The handle hit me in the eye.  
  
1:00 PM  
Potions  
Yay. Droco is smirking at Weasley and Potter,  
who are frantically trying to put out a fire that  
Longbottom, who is now crying, made.  
hehe. Potter threw a load of pigs' stomach   
acid on it and there is a hole in the table now.  
'20 points from Griffindor, Potter.' said Prof. Snape.  
I think I am going to like potions.  
  
2:00 PM  
History Of Magic  
-Yawn-  
Well this is boring.  
They really should get a new teacher.  
  
3:00 PM  
Transfiguration  
hm. I am bored. In Beauxbatons,  
I would have been interested in   
turning my chair into a pony,  
But I cant stop thinking about Draco.  
Well, who would be able to?  
  
4:00 PM  
Hm. end of todays lessons.  
Draco says that he wants me to   
come somewhere with him,   
And that I have to bring my broom.  
hm. What is he up to?  
  
Quidditch Pitch  
'Come on then, Deborah!'  
Draco was a few meters above me,   
on his broom. Aha, so thats it.  
I mount my broom and fly around him.  
'Draco, do they have this as a lesson?'  
'What, flying lessons? only for first years.'  
'No, I mean all the fancy stuff. Here, I'll show you.'  
And with that, I flew higher above him,   
and performed a perfect back hand triple   
pirouette twist, and then flew back down to him.  
'It was my specialty in Beauxbatons. Air Gymnastics.'  
'You are very good...' he said with a   
shocked look on his face.  
'But that is so simple! Here,   
I'll show you how to do it...'  
  
I showed him a few sequences and tricks   
that I learned in my first year,  
then he asked me if I would join the   
quidditch team,as they needed a chaser.   
I said that I would if everyone else was okay with it,   
as I was on the team in Beauxbatons.  
  
The rest of the Slytherin team showed up,  
and Draco showed them my new broom,  
And I showed them my gymnastics,  
and then how well my aim was.  
  
Woo hoo, I'm on the team!  
I think its because my broom is the only one   
better than that Potters' firebolt.  
Draco got his Dad to buy him a firebolt too,  
So Potter has no advantage.   
But my lightwing is still better.  
You have to get them custom made...  
Pierce must have paid a lot for this...  
I think I might still have feelings for him...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dun dun duuuuun!!!!!!!!!!!   
sorry to leave it at that,   
but I think you all might like   
a little bit of a cliffhanger.  
so. booyah. another chapter done.  
yay.  
  
Please review!!! 


End file.
